The telecommunication industry uses different types of communication equipment and networks. Each of the equipment enhances the communication process. For example, a call from a communications device could be routed through a series of switches, routers, networks, to name a few, prior to the call reaching its final destination. In each interaction with the equipment the call might get degraded if it is not in sync with the equipment. This problem could degrade the call to a point of not even reaching its final destination. Similarly, the call could be of such poor quality that the call is not able to achieve its original objective.
Also as deregulation of the telephone industry continues and as companies prepare to enter the local telephone access market, there is a need to offer new and innovative, high bandwidth services that distinguish common carriers from their competitors. This cannot be accomplished without introducing new local access network architectures that will be able to support these new and innovative services.
Conventionally, customer premises telephone and/or data connections contain splitters for separating analog voice calls from other data services such as Ethernet transported over digital subscriber line (DSL) modems. Voice band data and voice signals are sent through a communications switch in a central or local office to an interexchange carrier or Internet service provider (ISP). DSL data is sent through a digital subscriber loop asynchronous mode (DSLAM) switch which may include a router. The DSLAM switch connects many lines and routes the digital data to a telephone company's digital switch.
A major problem with this configuration is that interexchange carriers attempting to penetrate the local telephone company's territory must lease trunk lines from the local telephone company switch to the interexchange carrier company's network for digital traffic. Furthermore, the Internet service provider (ISP) must lease a modem from the local phone company in the DSLAM switch and route its data through the local phone company's digital switch. Thus, the local phone company leases and/or provides a significant amount of equipment, driving up the cost of entry for any other company trying to provide local telephone services and making it difficult for the interexchange companies to differentiate their services. Furthermore, since DSL modem technology is not standardized, in order to ensure compatibility, the DSL modem provided by the local telephone company must also be provided to the end user in the customer premises equipment (CPE). Additionally, since the network is not completely controlled by the interexchange companies, it is difficult for the interexchange companies to provide data at committed delivery rates. Any performance improvements implemented by the interexchange companies may not be realized by their customers, because the capabilities of the local telephone company equipment may or may not meet their performance needs. Thus, it is difficult for the interexchange companies to convince potential customers to switch to their equipment or to use their services. These factors ensure the continued market presence of the local telephone company.
It is also generally known in the art of telecommunication equipment a certain connector block with dual terminals for multiple wire conductor pairs, referred to sometimes as a “Krone-style connector block” or “Krone block.” Krone block provides for rapid wiring installation of key telephone systems, such as, PBX systems, cables, and other terminal equipment, to name a few. Typically, these Krone blocks are formed as a part of a modular plug connector which is fixed to a back mount frame secured to distribution frame members for distributing or cross-connecting incoming telecommunication lines.
It is also generally known that telephone communication equipment operates on relatively low voltages and is sometimes exposed to transient voltages of considerably higher levels than the normal operating voltages. For instance, this may be caused by a lightning strike, by short circuiting with a high voltage line, or by other circumstances. Therefore, the Krone blocks are designed to receive protector units with overvoltage and overcurrent protection devices so as to protect the expensive internal telecommunication equipment connected to the output side of a terminal circuit. Thus, the Krone block includes a first or unprotected side for receiving connections to outside/incoming lines and a second or protected side for receiving connections to internal lines coupled to the telecommunication equipment to be protected, and terminal means so that the protector units can be plugged therein to provide the protection against overvoltage and/or over current conditions.
However, this invention overcomes the problems of the prior art. The invention includes a Krone block dongle to enhance a communication network. More particularly, the invention encompasses a method and an apparatus for routing a call through at least one Krone block dongle within a communication network.